Harry Potter and the Other World Mage
by Gam3Nat10n
Summary: A young man forced to leave his world behind meets a kid in a bad situation. This is basically a what if story about Harry being rescued from the Dursleys a year before he get's his Hogwarts letter by a mysterious person and escaping Dumbledore's manipulations in the process. This is a Harry/Multi pairing and an OC/Multi pairing. Specifics inside.
1. Arrival

**Full AN at the end.**

 **This will be a Harry/Multi pairing and an OC/Multi pairing kind of story.**

 **Specifically: HP/HG/DG/?/? AND OC/BABBLING/?**

* * *

Harry Potter

and the

Other World Mage

Chapter One: Arrival

Hearing. That was the first sense to return to me. Quiet birdsong reached my ears. A pleasant change from the norm. Touch came next. The feel of soft grass under my tired body was divine. Another drastic, yet very welcome change from the dry, cracked earth I had grown accustomed to the past few years. Smell. The scent of living trees that filled my nose was like some sweet perfume from the days of old.

'Weather this is Paradise or another world, I don't care.' I thought. 'I'll take it.'

Before I could open my eyes to verify my new location, yelling and screaming began to replace the birdsong in my ears. Forcing my eyes open, ignoring the bright sunlight, I leaped to my feet. Readying myself for danger. Looking around, vaguely noting that I was in some kind of park, I saw that the only thing out of place was that there was nothing out of place. Everything was in tact. Nothing was destroyed.

'Other world then.' I thought. 'Guess I should be glad I'm not dead.'

The yelling was getting closer, though. I ran towards an oddly paved road, looking in one direction then another. Looking left I noticed the source of the commotion. A group of kids, running in my direction. "Towards the park." I muttered, smiling.

'How long has it been since I've seen that?' I thought, letting my body relax. 'Three years? Four? Either way, it's good to see.'

With a smile still on my face I allowed my magic to wash over my body, concealing me from view. Letting the peacefulness of this world relax me further, I wandered over to one of the larger trees in the park. Resting under a full tree couldn't have sounded like a better idea. Serious matters could wait an hour or two.

Just as I sat down against the tree, the kids ran into the park, a smaller kid slightly in the lead. About halfway through the park though, the smaller one tripped and fell. Hard. Wincing in sympathy, I stood up, dropping the cloaking spell. Before I could take a few steps the other four kids caught up to the fifth. Instead of helping him up like I expected, they began hitting him. Punching, kicking, pretty much whatever they could think of it seemed. Clearly not simple rough housing.

My pace quickened as my anger rose. They could easily cause lasting or permanent damage that way without meaning to, though it seemed that they did mean to. Before I could reach them though. the little one vanished. Quite literally vanished. Instinctively, I cloaked myself again and sent out a magical pulse set to detect life. The four bullies showed up, obviously, but the other one didn't. Increasing the range of the pulse, however showed him to still be nearby.

Looking around it didn't take long to find him. Thankfully, the group of idiots were too busy staring at the spot that their target had disappeared from. I ran over to the little one, who was looking around in confusion.

"Keep calm." I whispered.

The kid jolted as I gently grabbed his shoulder, letting my magic spread the cloaking spell to him. As he faded from view I drew some magic into my eyes. The Mage Sight ability was a pain in the ass to learn, but it was damn useful. Even invisible I could still keep an eye on him. As well as see his core. All Mages get their power from a magical core. Unsurprisingly, his glowed bright with power.

'Brighter than most I've seen.' I thought with a smile.

"Just keep calm and wait for them to leave." I said, still whispering.

* * *

'This day could not get weirder.' Harry thought. 'First I teleport away from Dudley's gang and the I'm hearing voices and turning invisible.

"Just keep calm and wait for them to leave." The voice whispered to him. Remembering his attackers, Harry turned to look for them. They had stopped staring at the ground and started panicking. Seconds later they were running, screaming.

'Great. I'm probably going to be blamed for this.' Harry thought.

Suddenly, the hand on his shoulder lifted and Harry saw himself flicker back into view once again, along with someone right next to him. He was definitely strange, besides the fact that he had made the two of them invisible somehow. He had a pair of odd, long gloves on his hands with the fingers missing. His top seemed to be made of red leather and would likely go down past his waist when he stood up. His trousers were simple cloth that seemed to fit well, but were made to be loose around his legs. His black hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail. Finally, his eyes. They were red, bright red.

The stranger smiled at him before getting to his feet and walked over to a large tree, stretching his arms along the way. Harry followed him, watching him sit against the tree. He gestured to the ground in front of him. "How about you take a seat, kid." he said. His accent showed he was British, but Harry couldn't tell what is was. It was almost American, but not quite.

"Thank you." Harry said, taking the offered seat. "And thank you for helping me as well."

The young man smiled and bowed his head slightly. "You're very welcome. Does that happen very often?"

Harry looked down at his lap and remained silent. Though that seemed to be answer enough for the strange man in front of him.

"That's a yes." he said, frowning. After a stretch of silence, Harry wasn't sure how long, he felt a strange sensation wash over him. It kind of felt like what happened earlier, when he was made invisible. He looked up and saw the man holding his hand up towards him, his _glowing_ hand, his face tense in concentration. After a few seconds Harry could feel the pain Dudley's gang had caused him begin to fade. It kept fading until it was completely gone.

When the feeling went away and the mans hand stopped glowing, he let his hand drop. "Sorry I didn't get to right right off." He said, smiling once again. "In my defense, I'm still a little out of it from the journey here."

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. In fact, he was speechless. "How did you do that?" Well, almost.

The young man shrugged. "Magic."

"But magic doesn't exist.' Harry said in disbelief. That was what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had always said.

The man in front of him, a real _wizard_ it seemed, frowned. "You can say that, despite having a magical core yourself?" He said.

Harry's eyes opened wide. Well, wider than they already were, which was quite an achievement. That couldn't be right. He couldn't do magic. He was fairly certain that he would've noticed that. "That can't be. You have to have made some kind of mistake."

One of the mans brows rose at Harry's words. "Is that right?" he asked, the amusement in his voice evident. "Then how were you able to teleport away from those kids just now?"

* * *

 **Hello! Welcome to my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Thank you for reading!**

 **I'd like to say I don't plan on getting too far away from the canon story here, but I've only written two chapters at this point. And considering the character I've introduced here (plus a couple more in the future) is going to be fairly powerful, not to mention my views on certain cannon characters, I think it's safe to say that I'm gonna blow a lot of the cannon story apart here. NOT SORRY!**

 **So here we have my OC finding Harry and begin to explain a few things about magic. Now, since he is indeed from another world, his abilities are going to be vastly different from the magic in Harry's universe, but that doesn't mean he's going to be all powerful. He's not going to be able to kill Voldemort with one shot, but he is going to be exceptionally strong. And he will be teaching Harry and a few of his friends this magic in addition to helping with Hogwarts stuff. If that isn't your thing, you know where the door is.**

 **As for next chapter, well, I'm not a fan of spoilers. You're just gonna have to wait for the upload. STILL NOT SORRY!**

 **To be fair though, the next chapter is already written, so it shouldn't take to long to get it uploaded.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask! And I'll see you in the next chapter! BYE-BYE!**


	2. An Unpleasant Meeting

**Let me first take a moment to say HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I cannot believe the amount of people interested in this story! I figured I'd get a few hits because, you know, Harry Potter, but holy shit! I cannot thank you enough for supporting this story and I hope this story continues to entertain you!**

* * *

Harry Potter

and the

Other World Mage

Chapter Two: An Unpleasant Meeting

'Something feels wrong.' I thought.

While Mage children being born from non-magical parents is far from rare, such children are rarely born outside of magical communities. The ambient magic created by the mages in the community permeates the atmosphere is what makes it possible for such births to occur. If this community doesn't even believe magic exists then the boys parents have to be magical. 'I suppose it's possible he's from a dormant line, but that hasn't happened in decades. Of course, I am in a separate reality now so it would stand to reason that this world runs on different rules than my own.'

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I refocused on the kid in front of me. Thankfully he seemed too deep in thought to notice my little inner monologue. The kid need to know what he was. I could work out my curiosities later. "OK, kid, how about in the past? Has anything ever happened around you that you couldn't explain? Maybe when you were fairly emotional for some reason?"

His expression remained thoughtful for a moment before shifting to a dawning realization. I would have smiled had the expression not been followed by a hard flinch. I instantly felt my stomach drop. There were a few things that could've caused that flinch, but the worst and most obvious one rushed to the front of my mind.

"Kid, were you punished for those incidents?" I asked gently. He didn't answer straight away, not that the shame on his face didn't answer for him, but he eventually nodded.

It took all of my self control not to let my anger show on the surface. The kid hadn't done anything wrong, his parents had. They had no idea the amount of damage they could have caused. Not only was the kid just doing what can natural for him, weather he knew it or not, the buildup of repressed magic would have been disastrous for this whole community if left unchecked for much longer. Thankfully these accidental burst of magic, also common in kids his age, seemed to have staved off that possibility. Forcing myself to focus, I reached out and gently pat the kid on the head. He flinched, but relaxed soon after. Not a good sign.

"Kid, you didn't do anything wrong. The magic you did was done by accident to keep your magic from building up to dangerous levels. It's quite normal to children your age before you've learned to control it." I explained, trying to keep my voice as soft and gentle as possible. "Your parents were in the wrong here for not informing you of your heritage, not you."

The boy shook his head slightly. "I live with my Aunt and Uncle. My parents died when I was a baby." he said softly.

The sight of the kid in front of me was breaking my heart. There were few, pure, mages left in the world I left behind. That fact may or may not hold true here, but I refused to allow this to continue. This boy had gone through who knows what for seeming just being born different. It was taking all of my will power not to kill the kids supposed family in the most painful way possible. This kid was going to be placed with a much more caring family here or I'd be taking him as far from here as possible and taking care of him myself.

"Kid, I'm going to be having a talk with your Aunt and Uncle." The boy looked terrified at the very thought, but I pushed forward before he could protest. "I will be informing them that you will no longer be living with them. Before the day is over you will be placed with another family in the area that will care for you properly or I will be removing you from this community and taking care of you myself. With your permission, of course." While I'd like to just take him and go I'd like this to feel more like a rescue and less like a kidnapping.

The kids look of terror didn't disappear, but it had turned more thoughtful. It took a while to voice his thoughts, but I had always been a patient man. It was one of the lessons my mother had always said was most important. "Will I be in trouble if I leave? Or you?" he asked quietly.

"Kid, if the laws of this world have any sort of decency they will let a child be removed from an abusive environment."

"And if they don't?"

I felt a smirk cross my features. "Then I will do everything in my power to make them see sense." I said, allowing the smirk to fade into a gentle smile. "Kid, this is your choice. If you'd rather I not do anything, I will walk away. I will do so under extreme protest, but I will do so."

He was silent for some time, lost in thought. This was a life changing decision, after all. Though I was unsure if I could actually walk away from the situation, I was fairly confident that I wouldn't have to test that. 'I should also look up the legality of this situation.' I thought. 'Or maybe as many laws as possible as soon as possible. While I have no problem enforcing the kids removal, I should probably keep my presence here quite for the time being.' I thought.

So lost in my thoughts, I almost missed the kids question.

"Would you really take me away from here?"

"If you so choose." I said, keeping the smile on my face.

"Then I want to go with you." he said. "If I stay here my Aunt and Uncle can find me and take me back. I don't want to be here anymore anyway. And you seem nice."

'He may be young and naive, but he certainly has a good head on his shoulders.' I thought.

I bowed as low as I could from my seated position. "Then I promise to make it so. This I swear."

I rose to my feet, stretching as I did so. It seems we were sitting there for quite some time. "Alright. First things first, I'd like to speak to your relatives. While I'm not sure they deserve it, we should probably give them the courtesy of informing them that I'm taking you. I also need to get some information from them, as well."

The kid nodded and stood up. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked hesitantly.

"You just did, but you may ask another." I teased.

"Who are you?"

I stared at him, surprised by the question, before I started laughing. "Well, look at me! All this planning and I missed the very first step!" I said after I had managed to calm myself down. I moved my left hand behind my back, while my right made a fist and covered my heart, and bowed low. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Igneel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Straightening out, I had to hold in more laughter as the kid tried to mimic my bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Igneel. My name is Harry Potter."

I just smiled and nodded before gesturing for him to lead the way to his former home, which he did reluctantly. He clearly wasn't looking forward to this discussion. "Is having two different names common?" I asked, partially out of curiosity and partially trying to keep his mind off of the immediate future.

He looked at me as if I had said something odd, which I probably did. Hey, I'm new to this world! Give me a break! He nodded. "My full name is Harry James Potter, but most people don't give their middle names when introducing themselves."

"Hmm. Strange." I muttered. "Is there a different meaning for each name?"

"Well, the first two names are mine, though my middle names was my Dad's name, but my last name is the name of my family." Harry explained. "I asked my teacher about it once and she said that our middle names are just used for official records and to keep people with the same first and last names separate."

"Makes sense, I suppose." I said. 'Though if this world keeps accurate records of each individual it could pose a problem. Since I wasn't born here I won't be on any of these records. I may have to get creative at some point.' I thought.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking and talking with Harry, we eventually arrived at his relatives house. It looked exactly like every other house on the street. In a word, boring. After a short, internal debate I decided that knocking would be more appropriate than simply following Harry inside, unannounced. Almost immediately I knew I had made the right choice. A short time after I knocked a large, terribly overweight man opened the door. he looked at me, or possible my attire, and sneered.

The mans size, as well as his well kept clothing, made unsettling implications. Harry was small, but I never thought to ask for his age. I had simply assumed he was young, but if he was older than his size indicated...I may not be able to keep my anger in check long enough to have this conversation.

"Whatever it is you want, we're not interested." The large man exclaimed. He made to slam the door shut until his eyes landed on Harry. The look of rage on his face transformed into false joy so fast I almost thought I'd imagined it. Almost. "Ah, there you are Harry. Thank you for bringing him home. You may leave. And you, go to your cu - er, room."

His voice was sickeningly sweet and far too forced. 'If If I wasn't sure before, I am now.' I thought. 'I don't care what the laws of this world say, I'm not leaving the kid alone here for another minute.'

"Sir, my name is Igneel. I need to have a talk with you concerning your nephew."

I suppose mentioning my name wasn't the best of ideas. If the kid's name was what passed for normal here my name was most likely out of the ordinary. The Uncle's eyes widened in realization, like he had just put together a difficult puzzle. The look of false cheer vanished and was replaced by rage and revulsion.

"You!" he spat. "You're one of them, aren't you!? Well, you can get the hell off of my property! It's bad enough we have to put up with keeping the boy here and waste money on his upkeep! I'll not tolerate any of you freaks just showing up as you please! Boy, inside! You, leave! Never darken our doorway again!"

As I'm sure you can imagine, my patience was barley hanging on by a thread through his rant, but it snapped completely when he used a pudgy arm to make a grab for Harry. My hand shot out and wrapped around as much of the mans fat neck as possible, lifting him off of the ground a few inches.

"Why don't we take this conversation inside." It wasn't a question. Keeping him in the air, watching his face begin to cycle through various colors, I lead the way inside the house. Looking around, also magically checking for other signs of life to ensure that the house was otherwise empty, I saw a sitting room to the left of the staircase. A few seconds later saw the Uncle immobilized on the couch with his mouth magically seal shut. A vast improvement. "That'll do for now. Harry, why don't we go collect your things before we have this conversation?"

A nervous Harry nodded, leading the way out of the room towards the stairs. Instead of going up them he made his way to a small door on the side of the stairs. 'Why do I get the feeling that things are about to get worse?' I thought, frowning. Watching him open the various locks on the door with practiced ease, a weight settle itself in my stomach. When the door opened and Harry entered the cupboard - CUPBOARD - I saw a ratty mattress and blanket, a few small toys and some old clothing.

Carefully keeping a calm presence on the outside, a stark contrast to the rage entering a rolling boil inside, I spoke as gently as possible. "Harry, go ahead and leave the cloths. We'll get you some more later. Harry nodded, gathering the toys, nothing more than small figurines, and a few books he took from under the mattress. Once he was out I told him to wait in the next room, an eating area it seemed, and walked back into the sitting room. Harry's 'Uncle' was still struggling to move and yell, but stilled when at my entrance, his glare quickly giving way to fright. I can imagine why. I've heard, more than once, that I can be quite terrifying when angered.

And I had long since passed simple anger.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: A New Home**


	3. A New Home

Harry Potter

and the

Other World Mage

Chapter Three: A New Home

I rubbed my temples as I left the room, leaving the unconscious whale on the couch. "I'm gonna have to remove some of that." I muttered. "That's not something I needed to see."

Apart from a few memories, it was a good thing I chose to take them instead of the whales blood. Despite the mans unpleasant nature, he was surprisingly knowledgeable on legal matters. Though only two points stood out for now: First, retaliation, in this case, would result in imprisonment, no matter how well justified it may be. Not that I would ever be caught, but there was also the risk of Harry being sent back here. I'll just have to vent my anger later. Second, the kid's so-called 'family' had no claim over him. To the whales knowledge, Harry had no official appointed guardian and even if he did it shouldn't be too hard to gain the title. The major points would be to prove that Harry was well take care of, that he had a stable and well kept place to live (which was already on the to-do list anyway) and prove that his current guardian (if there was one) was unfit to care for him.

This would likely be a headache inducing process, but it would be well worth it. No one deserved to have the life the kid had to deal with, especially not someone his age.

Just as I was about to enter the kitchen I felt the presence of two magical signatures. Still a ways off, but they were both trying to feel for something. A wide grin split my face, my frustration at the whale and co. all but forgotten. I reached out with my magic and latched onto the other two, attempting to establish a link, and felt them respond in kind.

'Thank Fortuna you two made it alright.' I thought. 'Let's hope we can meet up without much hassle.'

Entering the kitchen saw Harry at the table reading one of his books. It made my wide grin turn into a softer smile. That was how I'd often spend my time off from mom's training. Granted, they were books on new types of magic, but hey.A look at the cover showed a blue scaled dragon flying across the night sky with a human boy and a strange, fur covered creature on its back. 'Interesting.' I thought. Closing the door made Harry look up from his book. Keeping the smile on my face, I took the seat across from him. "Good book?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I've already read it a few times, but I still enjoy going through it sometimes." He held up the book, revealing its title: Dragon Riders. "Are you done talking to Uncle Vernon?"

I could feel my smile turning into a small smirk at the question. "I am. It was a very interesting 'talk'." I answered. "Harry, did you know that your aunt and uncle never filed for your guardianship?"

To say that the kid was surprised was an understatement. After a few minutes he only had one question. "Does that mean that you can take it?"

"It seems that your 'Uncle' was rather knowledgeable about such things. According to what he knows, it shouldn't be too difficult. Of course, we should still verify that with a professional lawyer to be sure." I explained. "But for me to take up your guardianship I'll need to prove that I am fit for the position. I don't know all of the specifics, but the important parts are proving I have enough money to provide for you as well as maintain a permanent, well kept home for you to live in. That first one won't be a problem and I was already planning on taking care of the second one today as well. The biggest problem I see is that I don't have any official records here."

"Oh. Were you born out of the country, then?"

"Not Exactly." I chuckled. "Let me tell you a story, Harry. There was a land where the mages of the past made a mistake. A mistake so horrible that the deities of the land were appalled by mankind's apparent greed and arrogance. They lay a curse upon all lands of the world for the crimes of its people. A curse of disaster. The world was ravaged by the forces of nature. Volcanic eruptions, massive tidal waves, natural disasters on a scale never before seen were used to punish the world for the folly of its people."

Harry sat completely still, enraptured by the tale.

"Very few survived the Deities fury. The ones that did found that the soil could not longer provide crops the nutrients they needed to grow, which also led to the loss of game and farm animals. Eventually, people began fighting over what few resources were left. This is the world I was born into, Harry. This is the world I escaped."

The poor kid seemed to stunned speechless by the picture that was just painted for him, or very nearly so. "How?"

"I, along with two others that I consider family, performed a Ritual Spell that was rumored to be able to transport the ones inside the Ritual Circle to another world. Well, it was rumored to do a great many things, but that was the most likely and believable explanation. It was risky, however, as there was no way to verify weather of not the Ritual actually worked. Though, given we had just run out of food and had no way to amass more, it was either take the risk or suffer the sure starvation we were currently facing. All in all, it was a pretty easy choice."

"What happened to the other two that came over with you?" Harry asked.

"It would seem that they arrived slightly offset from our original positions. From what I can tell they're fairly close by and on their way." I explained. "So while we wait for them to arrive, we have a decision to make. Specifically, where are we going to live? Is there anyplace you like in particular?"

* * *

'I'm leaving.' Harry thought. 'I'm really leaving, but where to leave to?'

"There was a place my Aunt and Uncle went to once." He answered after some thought. "Uncle Vernon took us all there for his boss's wedding last year. It was a nice place, but I can't remember what it was called."

"Can you picture the place clearly in your mind?" Igneel asked. At Harry's nod, he smiled. "Then it won't be a problem. We'll get there just fine."

Suddenly, loud voices reached their ears.

"That was faster than I expected." Igneel mumbled.

Harry assumed it was his friends, but the front door slamming open stopped his thoughts cold and the voices got louder and clearer.

"Will you calm down, Sari?" A strong, calm, male voice said. "You felt his magic. He's fine."

"I won't calm down until I see him!" The worried, female voice that spoke was decidedly not calm. "His magic may be fine, but he could still be hurt!"

The kitchen door swung open and a blue blur flew in, crashing into Igneel. Harry stared in shock as a girl that seemed a few years older than him clinging to the mas waist on the ground, the poor chair not having been strong enough to survive the impact. Harry studied the strange girl as Igneel tried to calm her down. Her blue hair was pulled up into twin-tails on either side of her head, complimenting her light blue, sleeveless blouse as well as the matching, knee length skirt. Her boots were similar to Igneel's, but was dyed a dark blue.

A light chuckle brought Harry's attention to the second newcomer. He seemed to be around Igneel's age and was similar in height and build, but his short, black hair was a clear contrast to Igneel's blood red ponytail. In fact, everything about him seemed to contrast him to Igneel. While Igneel seemed to come out of a story about Merlin and King Arthur, this man seemed more like a medieval soldier than a wizard. The sword strapped to his waist certainly helped that image. In addition, he was wearing black, leather armor with white trim.

"Well, you can't be too worried about any injuries if you're going to tackle the poor guy through his chair." He said, not bothering to hide his amusement.

The girl, Sari, turned to glare at her companion, but showed no inclination to relinquish her hold on Igneel's waist any time soon. "Hey, at least I'm showing how worried I was! What about you!?" she yelled.

The soldier looked ready to retort, but stopped at Igneel's voice. "Alright, both of you play nice. Sari, I appreciate your concern, as always. And don't listen to your brother. He's just being an idiot. Gabe, stop teasing your sister. You know how excitable she gets." Igneel said, earning him a mock-glare from both of the apparent siblings as well as and indignant shout from the girl. Igneel took both in stride, chuckling as he brought both himself and the girl to their feet. The fact that he did so by way of floating was not lost on Harry. A few seconds later saw the four of them sitting around the table with a newly repaired Igneel was filling his companions in on the situation, Harry was discreetly pinching himself under the table, still not quite believing his sudden good fortune. So caught up in his thoughts, he never noticed the newcomers murderous looks as Igneel described his relatives actions and almost missed Igneel address the entire group.

"The first order of business is a house. Harry has a place in mind, but it will be up to us to erect the actual building." Igneel explained. "We can talk about the rest once we have a place to live."

By mutual agreement, the quartet stood and moved to the back yard. Igneel said it wouldn't be a good idea to use the travel spell he had in mind indoors. The four stood in a circle and Igneel placed his hand on Harry's right shoulder. Sari mirrored Igneel on Harry's left while Gabe stood opposite of Harry with a hand on Sari and Igneel's shoulders.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"First off, you're going to think about our destination and think hard. Also, try and think of an out of the way location, if possible. If magic is as secret as it seems to be in this world, it wouldn't do to just pop up in the street, would it?" Igneel instructed. "Once you've got our destination firmly in mind, I'll activate the spell that will take us there. You ready for it?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

"Good. Let us know when you have a clear image."

Harry didn't know how long he stood there thinking, but he did as Igneel said and took his time. He though about the town, the people that he met, that little wooded are he like to visit the few days they were there. Finally, his eyes still closed, he told Igneel that he was ready and, almost immediately, he felt everything around him shift. Before he could panic, he felt Igneel's hand pat his shoulder before both hands were lifted.

"You can open your eyes now, kid. Hard parts over." Igneel said.

Harry did open his eyes, but the sight in front of him almost made him faint from shock. They were standing on a rough stone platform with nothing else around them. Quite literally, there was nothing else around them. There was no ground beneath their platform, no trees, no houses around them, no clouds above them (which was odd, considering they seemed high enough to be near level with them) and certainly not the town he had envisioned. What was around, however, were hundreds or even thousands of ghost-like dragons, soaring through the 'sky'.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"This, Harry, is Paradise." Igneel explained. "Or as close as we can get to it without dying, anyway. This is what could await us when we die. Though, hopefully not for a long time yet. Now then, we should keep moving. Time may stand still here, but The Nine won't like us hanging around here any longer than necessary."

* * *

The exit gate deposited us in the same wooded are I had seen in the kids thoughts. Honestly, it was pretty impressive. There weren't any buildings nearby, but it wasn't too far from the city proper, according to Harry. 'This will work nicely.' I thought.

Another vote and unanimous decision later saw Gabe, Sari and myself preparing for a very complex piece of magic. Harry, standing behind them for his own safety, was practically radiating excitement the thought of seeing a house built with magic. Or maybe just more magic in general. Not that I could blame him. I was the same way at his age.

Focusing, I returned my mind to the task at hand. Transmutation was normally a very difficult and dangerous branch of magic to begin with, but the scale of the current project multiplied that a hundred fold. Pooling our power together, as well as temporarily linking our minds to ensure a single image, only made it slightly less so. As one, we began the spell. Though our eyes were closed, we could certainly hear and feel the effects of our magic. Sounds of numerous trees being uprooted and the earth resealing the leftover gaps. Nearby boulders and rocks being split and crushed. The leaves of trees being gathered and reshaped. Everything was going according to plan.

After what felt like hours the sounds stopped. As soon as our magic settled the three of us went limp, flopping onto our backs and taking in deep, glorious breaths of sweet, sweet air. Nothing could have been better right then. Arching my back to look behind me, I couldn't help but laugh. The kid was in the same spot with his jaw wide open and a look of wonder etched onto his face.

"Well, Harry?" I called, now only slightly breathless. "What's the verdict? How did we do?"

"Brilliant." he said after a few more seconds of awed silence.

I grinned, levering myself to my feet with a groan. Looking at the results, however, I had to agree. A large clearing sat in place of the dense grove of trees that once existed here, with a large, three story house made out of a mix of wood and stone sat right in the middle of it. 'I think we outdid ourselves on this one.' I thought.

Looking back at Harry I cocked a thumb towards the house. "Want to see the inside?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is here! I'm gonna be honest, I lost the urge to write there for a while. Not just for this story, but for writing in general. I currently have two other stories I'm writing. One of which I updated about six months ago (like this one) and the other one has been about two years! Yikes! However, I'm trying to get back into it and hoping I'm past the giant block I seemed to have. I'll also be rewriting one of my stories later so I'll be updating back and forth on** _Harry Potter and the Other World Mage_ **and** _Alchemy Online: Year One_ **and only these two.**

 **Anyway, Harry and Co. are finally away from Privet Dr. and into their new home (which I'll go into a bit more thoroughly in the next chapter)! I won't go into detail, but I will tell you that the next chapter will be more of the planning/confrontational type! I'll let you speculate on that right there!**

 **Also, please let me know if you see any mistakes in my writing. While the Doc Manager has spell check, that won't let me see other mistakes I make and I don't trust myself to see them all.**

 **So, that's it for this chapter! I'll see you guys in Chapter Four: Pleasant and Unpleasant Surprises!**


	4. Shopping and Meetings

**Ok. So...a few things changed between the last update and when I started writing this apparently. I don't remember, exactly, what I had in mind when I posted the last chapter, but please take everything I said with a grain of salt. I apologize for my terrible memory and planning skills. This chapter was a bit shorter than I'd have liked and I kind of wanted to take it a tad bit further, but I feel if I kept going it would have been _too_ long. Anyway, here it is so I hope you enjoy either way! Let me know what you think!**

 **ALSO! I have a very important AN at the bottom of the chapter! I need you guys' opinion on something!**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Other World Mage

Chapter Four: Shopping and Meetings

Once Harry was asleep in his room on the third floor, three exhausted figures collapsed into simple, wooden, chairs surrounding a plain, wooden table. The room around them was bare and simple, but there was plenty of time to turn it into a proper dining room. Namely, once sleep and a proper meal had been acquired. The rest of the house was just as bare, but, again, there would be time later. The blunette of the group started to lay her head on the table, but was gently corrected into sitting properly. Her displeasure was voiced by a quiet groan.

"No sleeping. Not yet, anyway." Gabriel tiredly scolded his sister.

"We're all tired, Gabe. Why can't we go to sleep?" Sariel asked, absolutely nothing masking her irritation.

"Because we still have things to do tonight and plans to make for tomorrow." Igneel said. "Once we have tomorrow planned out we can go to bed. Can you last that long?"

"No." Sariel claimed.

"Too bad." Gabriel said. "What's first on the list?"

"Wards." Igneel started. "Those have to go up tonight. Temporary ones will work for now, but permanent wards will have to go up in a day or two at most. Considering we don't _technically_ own the property yet, we need to make sure no one knows we're here until we do. That brings up a host of other problems, but we can talk about them tomorrow. First thing we need to do tomorrow is get some shopping done. We're going to need more cloths than what we have and will allow us to blend in better in this world. We'll take Harry and do that first thing tomorrow and grab breakfast before we come back. Second, we need to get that kitchen stocked. I'll be handling that considering one of you nearly killed us just starting a campfire."

Sariel made a displeased grunt, too tired to properly argue her case.

"Gabriel, while I'm doing that, I want you making a Nutrition Potion." Igneel said, a dark look briefly crossing his face.

Two confused expressions met this statement.

"The kid's relatives barely gave him enough food to live on. If it weren't for his magic, he probably would've starved to death years ago." Igneel explained. The same dark look fixed onto Gabriel and Sariel's faces as well, their exhaustion the only thing keeping them quiet. "We should have enough left for a few doses. They should do wonders for the kid."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll get it done as soon as we get back. A few doses won't be enough, though, not if he's never had a proper meal. We'll need to get him a full checkup as soon as possible."

Igneel nodded. "As soon as we can find someone who can treat a magical child, we'll see to it. That's also going to be on the list for tomorrow. According to the information Harry's 'uncle' had, the mages of this world have hidden themselves away. We'll need to find them before we can do anything else. And the last thing on the list isn't something that needs to be decided on now, but we do need to start thinking on it. Names."

"Names?" two voices replied in sync.

Igneel nodded with a tired grin. "Yes, names. It appears that any one person in this world has three names. Their given name, a _middle name_ for documentation purposes, and the name of their family. For example, the kid's told me his full name is Harry James Potter. We'll need to start thinking of something for ourselves."

The siblings both took on a thoughtful look before nodding.

"And that's it for now. We can talk about further plans tomorrow. For now, you go to bed. I'll get some temporary wards up before I turn in."

ooOoOoo

After trudging his way up to the third floor, Igneel practically collapsed into bed, the soft mattress eliciting a sigh of contentment from the tired mage. It should've been child's play for Yume's embrace to find him, given his exhaustion, but the thoughts running through Igneel's head kept her at bay. Primarily, this whole 'new name' business. _Everything else will come as it will, but this will be my name till I die. Igneel stays. My mother gave me that name and I'm not getting rid of it. Maybe it could be my middle name? Speaking of mother, my last name is easy enough to decide. She may not have given birth to me, but she was the only family I had back then. Her name becoming my family name here is a no brainer. What about my given name? It's the name I'll be going by everyday so it's got to be good, but what? It can't be just some random name. I want it to be uniquely me._ A couple of minutes of thought later, a grin began forming on his face. _That should work just fine._

ooOoOoo

Casting a simple illusion over them to allow their clothing to appear 'normal' in the towns' eyes, the group ventured out to start their morning. As it turns out, shopping wasn't quite as easy as find store, pick out cloths, pay and leave. Getting gold exchanged for the proper currency was fairly easy, finding a clothing store even more so (something Harry called a _super center_ , a kind of store that was meant for people to find anything they needed in one place). It was the sheer _amount_ of clothing available that made it such a chore. Simply looking for something simple came with it's own problems. Igneel and Gabriel were set on finding sets of plain casual and semi-formal clothing. Harry seemed to be of a similar mind, but it seemed Sariel was intent on trying on every last article of clothing that would fit her.

Igneel rolled his eyes and tapped Gabriels' shoulder. "I'm going to see what they have for the kitchen. Come and find me when she's done. If not, I'll be back soon." Igneel said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Run away, why don't you?" Gabriel teased.

After doubling back for a second cart, Igneel began wandering through the various aisles of food items. _This isn't like any market I've ever been to. What was the name of this wrapping?_ Plastic _! That was it! And these boxes are_ cardboard _, I think._ He stopped when he came across a tin with a picture of a cup of dark, if not black, liquid printed on the paper wrapping around its middle. _Coffee? Oh, if this is anything like kohi I'll be a very happy man._

"Excuse me, can I get in there, please?"

Igneel turned to see a man in his late thirties behind him, gesturing to the shelves Igneel was blocking. "Of course. My apologies."

"Oh, no problem." The man said, grabbing two of the tins when Igneel moved aside. "I don't recall seeing you around here before. Just move here?"

Igneel nodded, thankful the four of them had come up with a story to tell people this morning. "Yes. My siblings and I just bought a house towards the edge of town. The three of us, plus my ward will be living there from now on."

Shock spread on the mans face. "Ward? You seem a little young to be taking care of a child."

Igneel shrugged. "Old enough. Besides, my brother and I basically had to raise our sister from a much younger age. Raising a ten year old should be a bit easier this time around."

The stranger nodded, still appearing off balance. "Of course...Oh! Forgive me, I haven't even introduced myself. Theodore Tonks, but you can call me Ted." He said, holding out his hand.

Igneel nodded, shaking the offered hand. "Quite alright. My name's Shaoran. Shaoran Solari. Pleased to meet you." _That's going to take some getting used to._

Ted nodded, smiling. "Me as well. Though I must ask. How did someone so young become a child's guardian?"

Ig- _Shaoran_ frowned. "It's a bit of a long story. He's technically not my ward yet, but we're trying to find someone who can help with that. I refuse to let him return to his relatives, though I use the term as loosely as possible. Don't suppose you know a good lawyer, by chance?"

Ted began frowning as well. "You're speaking to one, as a matter of fact. Why would you not let him return to his family?"

Shaoran could feel a slight shift in the man in front of him, but not just in his demeanor. His right arm twitched slightly and the unmistakable feeling of magic swelled slightly within him. _Could our luck be that good?_ "My honor would allow me to do no less. I won't go into detail in a public area, but I will say his relatives were...less than healthy for him."

Ted's frown deepened as he glanced around the aisle. Thankfully no one had entered it yet. "Perhaps we could discuss this in a more private setting."

ooOoOoo

After waking a thoroughly checked out Harry and Gabriel, as well as dragging a sulking Sariel away from the clothing section of the store, the quartet finished up their shopping and paid for their purchases before heading home. On the way Shaoran explained about his encounter with Ted Tonks and his offer of a private meeting. That he would be coming over for lunch with his wife and business partner, Andromeda, in order to meet Harry and hear his story. And after a short, yet thorough, discussion they decided to tell the Tonks' their story as well. After all, it was probable that they could help them settle into this world a bit better and the odds of them being able to do so on their own, without missing something important, were pretty slim.

As soon as they got home, and put away their purchases, Gabriel immediately got to work on Harrys' nutrient potion while Shaoran got started on lunch. While preparing a simple soup his mother had taught him to make, Shaoran began thinking about the coming meeting. They would have to be careful not to appear as if they were influencing Harrys' story. Not that they would, but it probably help their sincerity show better. There wasn't much they could do about the bareness of the house, considering it had just went up last night, so there wasn't much of a point in worrying about it. They had decided to keep their dress fairly casual. While it was an important meeting, it wouldn't do to appear too eager for a good impression.

Before too long Shaoran felt the expected breach of the wards, signaling the Tonks' arrival. The fact that they hadn't set off the offensive wards was a good sign. _Punctual._ Shaoran sent a mental message to the others while plating to soup before sending them floating to their places at the table with a snap of his fingers. He himself went to the front door, feeling two magical aura's on the other side. Smirking slightly, the mage opened the door to see Ted on the other side, his fist frozen in the air by the now open door he was about to knock on. Beside him was an admittedly attractive women in her mid-forties, presumably Andromeda Tonks. Her face was set in a carefully neutral expression.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, welcome." Shaoran said, moving aside to let them in the door. "You just in time. I just finished getting lunch ready."

"Um, yes. Quite." Ted stammered, leading his wife into the house. "We always strive to be punctual for professional meetings. Though how you knew we were at the door is particularly curious."

Shaoran chuckled. "That would be the wards." He told the now shocked couple. "The told me you had entered the property and allowed me to follow your progress to the house."

It seemed both of his guests had been struck speechless, but it didn't seem to affect Andromeda for long, her neutral mask back in place a moment later. "You're a wizard?" she asked. "I'm not sure if that makes things easier or more complicated."

Shaoran raised a brow at the odd term, but before he could answer, Gabriel emerged from a nearby doorway. "Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, let me introduce my brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, Ted and Andromeda Tonks."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriel greeted, shaking the couples hands. "Should I go grab the other two? You know how Sari is."

At that moment Harry and a sulking Sariel made their way down the stairs. At the bottom Sariel crossed her arms and pouted at Shaoran. "We were having fun." She grumbled.

"And you can go back to having fun after lunch." Said an amused Shaoran. "Unless you want to pass out from lack of nutrients, of course."

"We were having fun." She repeated, not overly concerned with the possibility.

"So you don't want lunch?" Shaoran said, though Sariel continued to pout. "I even made your favorite soup."

Sariels' pout vanished instantly, replaced by face-splitting grin. Only her brothers' hand on her arm kept her from running straight to the dining room. "I swear, you're worse than a toddler, sometimes." He sighed.

Shaoran chuckled and turned to the bemused Tonks couple. "This is Sariel, our sister. I'm sure you can see how we might have some experience in 'raising' a child." He chuckled once more at Sariels' indignant cry. He then brought Harry in front of the couple. "And this is the whole reason for this meeting, Harry James Potter."

If Ted and Andromeda Tonks were surprised by anything they had seen or heard thus far, it had nothing on this introduction. Both had seemed to seize up in shock, their jaws practically on the floor. Not even Andromeda, who had seemed unflappable up to this point, could keep up her calm, neutral look.

Harry looked as if he was starting to become uncomfortable with the prolonged stares. A sentiment the other three people in the room could share. Shaoran slowly moved Harry behind him as Sariel took his arm to move him further back, while Gabriel moved forward till he was standing beside Shaoran. "Is there a problem?" Shaoran said in an overly calm voice.

This seemed to snap the couple out of their shock. They looked from Harry to the protective stance the others had taken in front of him. Both seemed slightly embarrassed with their behavior, but the also seemed far more interested in this meeting than they were previously.

As was usual by now, Andromeda recovered first. "I apologize for our lack of decorum, however I think we would both like to know how _Harry Potter_ , of all people, came to be in your care?"

* * *

 **Ok! So I had an idea (scary thought, I know), several even (even scarier)! Those being story ideas, but they are not fan fiction ideas. They are more original ideas. So I've decided to begin uploading to a place called Royal Road. If you like my writing style, I hope you'd consider checking them out when they go up! Here's the problem: I have plenty of ideas, but I don't know which one to start first. That's where, I'm hoping, you guys come in. I'm going to post a very quick summary (not much more than a basic idea for the story) for a few of those ideas and I'd greatly appreciate your opinion's on which one you think would be best. Keep in mind, I'm going to get to all of them eventually. This is just helping me get to a starting point.**

 **Soldiers: Becoming Heroes**

 **A gunman from one dystopian future and a swordsman from another. Both are pulled from**

 **their own timelines in an effort to prevent a third from falling victim to the same tragedies of their pasts. Both grew up as soldiers, but do they have it in them to become something more?**

 **Mirror Image (working title)**

 **Have you ever had the feeling, when you look in a mirror, that what you're seeing isn't really you? They look exactly like you, but are, somehow, not you? This story follows that train of thought. That there is another world on the other side of that mirror. Where as our world is, more or less, peaceful and vibrant, the other world is ravaged by war, nature and disaster. What if someone became aware of this fact? What would happen if these two worlds started to merge? What would happen?**

 **Lock Down**

 **After finally capturing a notorious assassin, an FBI agent must visit him in prison, six years later, for information regarding a new case. During a blackout, all cells are unlocked and all the inmates escape and take control of the prison. Now, a visit for information turns into fight for survival and she must now trust a killer she imprisoned in order to get out alive. What secrets will get revealed along the way?**

 **Kings of Limbo**

 **Book 1: Malik Alshita (The Winter King)**

 **Sean (Jack) Reed. High-school senior, loner, demon-hunter. His life was far from normal, but it was something he could live with. However, life has a habit of throwing people these curve balls every so often. How will the young demon hunter cope with becoming the very thing he spent his whole life learning to hunt?**

 **Tale of Souls**

 **A demon, an angel and a human. One being held in a cruel Colosseum , another being forced to watch and wait while the third must struggle to survive a zombie-ridden earth. A series of strange events brings these three together, but for what purpose? What does fate have in store for three strangers? (I plan for there to be three books for this series, each one from a different characters perspective, with a fourth being the final conclusion.)**

 **There you go! Five story ideas for your perusal! I hope to hear what you think of them! Also, whatever the final decision for the first story is, I will not begin uploading it right away. I will be uploading every two weeks and only once I have several chapters completed. So it will be a good while before the first chapter will go up. My profile name is James_McCree. Do not forget that underscore! It is very important!**

 **So, that's all I got for now! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Later!**


End file.
